Our Secret
by Pikapikabyun
Summary: Rahasia antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, akan kah mereka sanggup untuk menunggu? CHANBAEK/BL/YAOI/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

OUR SECRET

ChanBaek

By : aquariusbaby06

.

Lelaki tinggi itu selalu tidak focus saat mengikuti pelajaran. Mungkin sebuah kesalahan karena ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Byun Baekhyun.

' _Oh Tuhan, kurasa nilaiku akan turun karena aku sering tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.'_

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali saat melihat Baekhyun menjatuhkan bolpoint nya di sana, di bangkunya yang terletak paling depan di dekat pintu kelas.

Lelaki itu merasa sangat jauh dengan Baekhyun. Ia menyesali tempat duduknya yang terletak di barisan ketiga paling belakang dan deretan ketiga dari pintu masuk.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat Baekhyun memungut bolpoint nya dan menyempatkan diri untuk menatap pada dirinya yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan lelaki itu sejak tadi.

Ah rasanya senang sekali.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan kembali berkutat dengan tulisan kapur di papan hijau yang ditulis oleh Mrs. Hwang.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir, betapa cerdasnya Baekhyun dapat mengerti pelajaran yang dibawa oleh Mrs. Hwang. Terbukt dari nilai fisikanya yang tak pernah mendapat remedial. Sedangkan dirinya? Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang bahkan hampir setiap ujian fisika selalu berhadapan dengan Mrs. Hwang yang mengeluh tentang betapa lemot dirinya yang sulit sekali menyerap rumus-rumus itu.

' _bukannya lemot, hanya saja untuk apa aku mempelajari pelajaran yang sangat amat tak berguna? Untuk apa aku menghitung kecepatan sebuah batu yang akan mencapai tanah jika dilempar ke atas dalam jangka waktu beberapa sekon? Kalau jatuh ya jatuh saja. Untuk apa menghitung waktu yang ditempuh sebuah apel yang jatuh dari pohonnya? Kalau jatuh seharusnya kan diambil dan dibersihkan. Apakah jika melihat orang jatuh dari atas gedung kau akan menghitung kecepatannya dulu baru menolongnya? Itu bagus jika dia tidak mati konyol akibat kau yang sibuk menghitung kecepatannya ditambah gravitasi bumi. Itu semua konyol.'_

Itu alasan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun saat lelaki yang lebih kecil sudah terlalu lelah mengajari Chanyeol pelajaran fisika karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Dan karena alasan konyolnya itu Chanyeol berakhir tidak disapa sama sekali oleh Baekhyun selama hampir empat hari.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat mendapati Kim Jongin, orang yang duduk tepat di belakang bangku lelaki mungil itu yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah kursi Baekhyun dan sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki aneh itu?" desisnya lirih sehingga Oh Sehun di sebelahnya tak mampu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tentang Jongin.

Jongin sepertinya melakukan trik kampungannya untuk mendekati Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa Jongin menyukai Baekhyun bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jongin adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan bual dan modus. Terlihat jelas di jidatnya. Jadi ia menggunakan trik bertanya tentang fisika pada Baekhyun agar ia bisa dekat dan berbicara pada si manis Byun itu.

' _Modus lama.'_ Batin Chanyeol dongkol.

Andai saja ia duduk di sekitar Baekhyun atau yang paling bagus, menggantikan posisi Seulgi untuk menjadi teman sebangku Baekhyun.

Ah memikirkan hal itu Chanyeol jadi sedikit sedih.

Pernah sekali ia bertanya kepada Baekhyun mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk duduk sebangku dengan Seulgi dan tidak duduk dengan teman lelaki lain yang saat itu Chanyeol memikirkan 'laki-laki lain' sebagai dirinya sendiri. Dan jawaban yang diterima Chanyeol cukup menusuk secara halus ke dalam hatinya.

' _Aku ingin duduk dengan orang yang setara denganku Chanyeol, Seulgi adalah murid yang pintar dan aku senang saat membahas pelajaran dengannya. Dia gadis yang manis dan jenius.'_

Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ia begitu sedih dan tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi.

Tentu saja Baekhyun akan memilih duduk dengan orang yang 'setara' dengannya. Jika yang dimaksud setara adalah otak kanan dan kiri yang selalu 'encer'. Dan tentu saja itu akan membuatnya nyaman saat berbicara dengan orang yang sama cerdasnya.

Sedangkan Chanayeol? Ia bahkan hanya memiliki IQ yang di atas rata-rata, berbanding terbalik dengan IQ Baekhyun dan Seulgi yang superior.

Chanyeol menidurkan kepalanya menghadap kea rah kiri dan ia mendapati Kim Jongdae yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak menggunakan jaketnya sebagai bantal.

"Baiklah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Chanyeol dengan malas menumpukan dagunya di meja dan menatap Mrs. Hwang yang membersihkan tangannya dari kapur.

"Saya!" Chanyeol dapat menebak jika Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang paling tanggap.

Dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan kepada Mrs. Hwang.

"selalu saja si Kacamata." Ucapan Sehun yang lirih dibalas Chanyeol dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Baik, sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, apakah ada yang berminat membantu saya menjawabnya?" dalam hati Chanyeol membalas cepat dengan mengatakan 'tidak terima kasih'.

Dan Chanyeol dapat menebak jika dua detik kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan berkata

"Saya Mrs. Hwang!" selalu saja roda berputar antara Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Seulgi-Minah. Ngomong-ngomong Minah adalah juara umum di sekolah mereka. Jika berbicara dengan gadis itu selalu harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan itu membuat Chanyeol hampir sama sekali tak pernah berbicara atau yang paling simple bertegur sapa sama sekali dengan gadis itu. Menurut Chanyeol dia tidak cinta bahasa sendiri.

Ugh memikirkan mereka Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk memisahkan mereka berempat agar setiap harinya mereka tidak semakin jenius dan tidak membuat anak sepertinya yang ber-IQ rata-rata jadi semakin minder.

Chanyeol menatap setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang maju ke dapan kelas, menerima ulurang kapur dari Mrs. Hwang , menuliskan beberapa rumus dan menjelaskan dengan lancar kepada semua penghuni kelas.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, dapat ia dengar hampir semua anak bertepuk tangan untuk Baekhyun termasuk dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis di sana sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sebelum tubuh mungil itu sedikit oleng dan terjatuh.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat berlari kea rah Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Mrs. Hwang cemas sambil mengusap pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh ke ruang kesehatan, siapapun tolong antar Baekhyun untuk ke ruang kesehatan." Lanjut wanita cantik itu.

Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"saya akan membawa Baekhyun, bolehkah saya ijin?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memapah Baekhyun berdiri.

"tentu saja Chanyeol-ssi, hati-hati."

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas dengan perlahan. Tangan kiri Baekhyun ia kalungkan pada bahunya dan ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"eungh Chan, pusing lagi." Gumam Baekhyun sembari menaruh kepalanya yang masih berdenyut ke pundak kanan Chanyeol.

"tekanan darahmu turun lagi Baek, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu tadi pagi?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan membuat Chanyeol menggeram gemas karenanya.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan yang kosong, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"kau ini bandel sekali." Chanyeol membenahi letak bantal Baekhyun mengabaikan Baekhyun yang cemberut karena dikatai bandel.

"aku terburu-buru tadi pagi dan aku lupa."

"seharusnya kau membuat jadwal minum obat untuk dirimu sendiri Baek. Kau ini habis dirawat di rumah sakit dan tekanan darahmu belum stabil, makanya kau masih sering merasa pusing." Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun. "aku khawatir sampai merasa ingin pingsan saat melihatmu jatuh tadi, Sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan eyesmilenya, "maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

"apa kau membawa obatmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kalau begitu akan akan kembali untuk mengambil obatmu dank au harus meminumnya oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil obat di tas Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan obat dan botol air minum bergambar Mickey Mouse milik Baekhyun.

"ini minumlah." Chanyeol dengan telaten menyuapkan beberapa butir obat kepada Baekhyun dan menyerahkan botol air minumnya.

"apa yang akan aku katakan pada ibuku dan ibumu jika mereka tahu anak manis kesayangan mereka lalai minum obat hm?" kata Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun yang terus minum dari botolnya. Kemudian lelaki mungil itu menyerahkan botolnya kepada Chanyeol.

"mungkin aku akan diomeli oleh mereka seperti ibuku yang berkata 'kau ini selalu lalai memperhatikan tunanganmu, Baekkie yang malang' atau ibumu yang seperti 'astaga Chanyeol! Kau ini harus memantau anakku selama aku keluar negeri, kenapa dia jadi lupa minum obat?' "

Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja. Chanyeol yang gemas segera memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"ugh Yeollie~ jangan adukan pada mereka kalau begitu. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika Yeollie dimarahai oleh ibu karena aku." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap air yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika yang berada di pelukannya saat ini adalah murid tercerdas ber-IQ tinggi di kelasnya. Baekhyun yang cerdas sama saja dengan Baekhyun yang selalu manja kepadanya.

"baiklah~ aku akan tutup mulut untuk sayangku ini." Baekhyun merona dibuatnya.

Ugh andai saja Chanyeol tahu jika saja Baekhyun selalu suka saat Chanyeol memanggilnya 'sayang' dan mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol sebelum mengusap-usapkan hidungnya ke dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sungguh gemas dengan Baekhyun dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani wajah imut Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan gemas darinya.

"kau ini imut sekali!"

Cup.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"kau ini bayi besarku."

Cup.

Lagi, Chanyeol mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"kau ini masih bayi ya? Hm? Sayangku~"

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar gemas sehingga mengecup berkali-kali pipi kanan Baekhyun yang halus dan kemerahan.

"ahahaha~ geli! Yeollie geli, hahaha~"

Dengan usil Chanyeol ganti mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Yeollie~ ini masih di sekolah."

Seakan tersadar keberadaan mereka, Chanyeol berhenti mengecup Baekhyun dan membenarkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Baekhyun.

"sudah waktunya kau potong rambut sayang."

"hu'um." Baekhyun mengangguk imut, "Chan, sampai kapan kita menutupi status kita? Aku risih sekali saat Jongin selalu mendekatiku. Ugh! Andai saja dia tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki tunangan."

Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa terbahak kaena ternyata Baekhyun merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat Jongin mendekati dirinya dengan segala tipu muslihatnya.

"salah sendiri tidak mau duduk sebangku denganku."

Baekhyun cemberut mendnegar sindiran Chanyeol dan memukul ringan lengan tunangannya.

"kau ingin nilaiku turun?!"

"oh ayolah Baek, aku juga bisa seperti Seulgi, hanya saja aku terlalu malas."

"maka dari itu aku tidak mau tertular malas sepertimu. Jika aku malas dank au malas, lalu akan menjadi seperti apa keluarga kita nanti?"

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak sadar ia ucapkan.

"oh! Jadi kau ingin kita saling melengkapi? Baiklah, kau belajar yang giat agar bisa menjadi guru bagi anak-anak kita nanti."

Baekhyun bersemu merah saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh dan mengusap hidungnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"ishh Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol memeluk kepala Baekhyun, "sudah tidak pusing lagi?" lelaki yang lebih kecil menggeleng.

"kau sabar saja menanti hari kelulusan kita sayang, sehingga kita tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan rahasia kita." Chanyeol memainkan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun dan mengelus sebuah cincin perak polos yang jika di dalamnya terukir inisial C & B, cincin yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan sebagai liontin kalung.

"Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar untuk menikahi sayangnya Chanyeol ini."

.

.

.

.

"eomma! Appa! Jespel hyung nakal lagi!"

"hahaha Jackson tukang menangis~ wlee~"

"huaaaaaa! Appa!"

"chanyeol! Urus Jackson! Aku sedang memasak!"

"kau saja Baek! Aku sedang di kamar mandi!"

"aissh!"

"eomma! Jespel hyung!"

"Jesper! Jangan ganggu adikmu!"

"aku tidak eomma!"

"Chanyeol! Kau cepatlah! Jackson menangis!"

"sebentar Baek! Perutku masih melilit!"

"aww Appa! Jackson menggigit lenganku!"

"aigoo!"

"Eommaa!" -Jackson

"Jesper!" -Baekhyun

"Appa!" -Jesper

"Jackson!" –Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Haiii~ wqwq maaf publish ff baru lagi /slapped/ aku tau ff aku aneh hehe….

Ini terinspirasi dari suatu hari di sekolah saat guru fisika aku mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya pelajaran fisika itu pelajaran yang kurang kerjaan. Bhaq!

.

Apa kabar Love Me Right?

Bye

Ot(12)9


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
